


In the middle of everything collapsing

by Loveforthestory



Series: More from Revolution [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 1x17, F/M, One Room, Sexual Content, new experiences, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later she would look back. And see him in the light of time. A boy. A boy who would come before men. It was innocent love,  she was sure about that. The first brushes of want and lust and starting love on a canvas. That one boy, she met that morning near a river.</p><p>Part two of the 'More from Revolution' series of one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of everything collapsing

She had never experienced something like this before. Like him. Like slow admiration in dark eyes, eyes hungry for her. Like tall shoulders, defined arms with a warm young, oh so young, smile he gave her when he wanted to. Eyes with admiration and dark longing for her. She never felt this yearned for.

 _Jason._ A confident smile, his Eyes on her, and his arms casually resting on a crossbow on an early morning that made her blush when he moved into her life. A smile from him that made her insecure and curious and wonder how it would be. Those arms, those hand resting on his crossbows on her upper arms or those hands between her thighs. Arms belonging to a boy she met near a river when she had just left her home behind.

But this was not Sylvania Estates. This was not the shielded environment she grew up in. She was not who she was. Not anymore. This was not one of the boys that had tried to kiss her. Or had gone further when she had allowed them in hidden places in the woods Charlie knew so well around her once called home.

Later she would look back. And see him in the light of time. A boy. A boy who would come before men. It was innocent love, because she had been sure about that after their story had finished. The first brushes of want and lust on a canvas. Silent almost shy looks that were met with his confident, sweet and sometimes too full of himself smile.

This was the first time her body wanted something so bad she could taste it.

The days before had been long. Her home far away, Philly not that far behind them. Her mom somewhere out there again with Aaron. Choosing the road and her hate for one man over her. Charlie had to watch to see her walk away. Again. No tears this time, no crying for her to come back this time. Miles standing behind her this time. Monroe still out there. She knew she would see him again, she could remember him, tall, ego, with boiling warm spiking hate inside of her for him that set her skin on fire and let her insides rage for him.

She had watched Neville mess with his own son in camp, putting a gun in Jason's hands, daring him to use it against him,provoking him with dark words for his own son. Neville's own self hate and loathing spreading to his son who only wanted his father to see him. She had watched Jason walk away and found him in a silent alley. She watched her own pain in his eyes. She knew about parents and bad relationships with them. Her mom and her, they were the same. In different ways, but somehow the same. Maybe that was the glue that kept them going back for the other.

She had watched Drones. Foreign sounds in the sky. Drones that had bombed their camp.  _Monroe._  She could taste him. She knew it was him.

After the watch tower collapsed on her. After Miles had grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, she was safe again. Save against his chest and taking in his scent that was becoming home so very fast. Holding on to him as hard as she could as she felt his harsh breathing and his fingers digging into her skin, holding her tight.

She had seen Jason again in a hospital bed with white sheets, leaving him bruised, and his chest exposed. Her hand had been resting on his pillow, as she had been so aware of his bed for the very first time this way. He had followed her with his eyes. Her eyes, her lips, right in his view.

Jason had told her he was sorry he had left her behind. She told him it was not his fault. He told her he thought she was dead. And she told him she thought she was too. Jason had looked at her. His eyes going one more time to her lips before his hand moved to her hair.

Charlie had kissed him, or maybe he had kissed her, there on a hospital bed with bright light streaming into the room. Her lips hovering over his, his lips brushing over hers. His large hand into her hair, the muscles of his arm working under his smooth skin. His large chest in front of her. They had kissed. She had forgotten everything around her. Tasting him, feeling his tall body there under her.

She had broken off the kiss as she had smiled at him. Told him to get some sleep.

And now he was here. It was past midnight when there had been a small knock at her door. Charlie looked at the ground, took a deep breath as she felt her heart beat fast in her chest. Foster had moved what was left of their camp to a new location, creating a new camp. An old building providing rooms to sleep in. A bed. One small window. The luxury of privacy and time.

She somehow knew it was him. She knew what was waiting for her at the other side of the door. Her skin was tingling and she knew she wanted him, like he wanted her. She also knew she did not want to wait anymore. Being trapped under stones of what was once a tower, had awoken that hunger to dive in. To feel, taste, experience before it was too late.

She answered his knock with opening her door for him.

'Hey,' she looked at him, almost shyly, as her chest was going up and down from anticipated breathing.

'Hey,' Jason's answered her. He stood before her in green cargo pants and a tight shirt that moved over his chest and belly.

His hand was already close to her as they stood before the other, and he had to fight the urge to grab her hand into his hand. Fight the urge to touch her, everywhere. Every piece of skin and body she would let him touch him, he wanted under his fingertips.

He had come over, wanting to see her. Thank her. Cursed at himself for not even being sure what he was thanking her for. For understanding how hard things were between him and his dad? What a fool he felt for still wanting to reach him? He wanted to kiss her, fuck her, apologize to her for the lies that had been told. It had been Charlie on his mind all night, and he had not been able to resists finding her quarters, carefully avoiding Miles on his way over.

He watched Charlie take a step back, letting him in. She closed the door behind him silently. And then Jason realised, he has her alone, in this room. Neither of them was able to ignore or deny the presence of the bed in the room with them.

Charlie walked over to him as he laced her fingers with his own. He felt a shiver coming from her body. Charlie felt herself blush and burn for him at the same time. She took a step closer and tilted her head towards him.

They kissed again, only this time the kiss started slow like the one in the hospital, but it did not stay that way. The kiss intensified. The kiss made her moan softly before she could even stop the sound coming from her throat. Wondering if she was the one who made the sound. But he was kissing her, Jason was kissing her and there was no other room for other thoughts or explanations.

And then, she felt it, the hard erection of a guy against her belly, she wanted so bad. She could not remember even needing or wanting a guy so much in her life. Jason was hard against her belly. His cock strong and long and a firing pressure against her skin that made her core react and her thighs move closer together.

Jason tensed up against her with his whole taller than hers body the moment he felt Charlie react to his dick. He was hard, so hard, his body screaming for her. He was not sure what she would do next. He was not able to move, his erection still against her belly, so close to her pussy and thighs. He needed to swallow and control himself, at the idea of her pussy so close. Thoughts of wet and warm and tight Charlie crashed into his mind.

They stopped. Waited. Breaths between them.

And then she moved her hands under his jacket. She gave him room to explore her side and belly with his hand.

'Charlie, are you sure?' His voice was hoarse in the dark room. Jason needed her, he did not think he could walk away from Charlie now.

Charlie looked up at him. His voice somehow had something sweet in it. She did not want or need sweet. She was here for something else and she was blushing but pulsating with need for more at the same time. Unsure how to ask him this, unsure if she was even capable of letting go this way.

'Yeah, I am.' She licked her bottom lip and felt Jason tall in front of her.

Maybe it were her soft moans at the way he kissed her, or it was the way his large hands moved over her body. But at the moment Jason moved under her tank, his fingers on their way to her breasts, she slowly lost almost all of her shyness.

She licked his collarbone, moaned into his chest as she heard sounds coming from Jason that made her pussy spasm.

She moved up to him, her hand slowly moving over his chest. It was then, that she felt him again. Hard. Her thigh welcomes the touch of his cock. She moved her thighs against him. Jason looked at her one more time, and she gave him a small nod. He moved to her pants with his fingers. Unbuttoning her pants with a hungry kiss and trembling fingers.

Charlie moved deeper against his chest as she let Jason hold her, his strong arms keeping her on her feet. She admired and bathed in his strength. She groaned when his fingers finally moved into her soaked panties and Jason started to slowly rub her clit.

Their movements were tentative at first but the more he kissed her, the more she felt her body ache for him. He undressed her. Tank, boots, soaks. Pants. Her bra got opened by soft fingers and her hand starts to search for his cock through his pants. She felt his hard cock and cupped him. Jason moaned the moment she found the spot he needed her hand the most. His moans filled her with newfound power and security.

She removed his pants and took her time watching his cock. Jason's fingers were going through her hair again, in slow reassuring strokes. She watched his cock twitch and move the moment before she touched it. Her fingers moved and got wrapped around his warm hardness in her hand. Jason moved back into the mattress. His eyes now closed and his head into the pillow.

Charlie felt the need to feel more from him, as she kept on stroking his cock, but at the same time she moved her other free hand over his balls. Playing with the weight and the erotic feel to touch him everywhere she wanted to.

'Charlie...' He only managed to whisper her name, moan her name, groan for more as Charlie worked on his dick. He looked at her, smooth silk in the light of the moon. So close to him, so beautiful. He told his cock to wait, afraid he will come so soon it will embarrass him. He moved back to her. Kissing her hands, as he touched her whole body.

Charlie felt a soft smile play around her lips, as Jason was unable to look away from her. He kissed her again and this time, he moved her into the mattress next to him.

Charlie looked at Jason, his hand going all over her body. She could not resist moving her hips towards his hands, every time he touched her belly or moved his fingers over her thighs. Her wet lips, her clit, all places that were caressed by his hands. She felt where she needed him most, where she wanted, ached, to be touched.

'Jason...I need...' She started, unsure how to tell him what she wanted.

He just smiled at her, warm eyes looking up at her. He moved over her body, as Charlie felt the satisfaction of feeling his body weight on top of his.

He looked at her, kissed her and did not break eye contact the moment he lined up his cock before her wet lips, just under her throbbing clit. He watched her as she held on to his chest with one hand, and his back with the other to brace herself, when he moved his cock inside of her. He felt a surge to his cock when she moaned the moment he pushed inside of warm wet Charlie.

She felt how wet she was, as his cock made sounds that filled the silent room around them The night out there lingering around them. She felt overwhelmed and yet so in control for the very first time. Jason's eagerness was reaching her core, making her skin ache more for him.

She wanted to take control and let him have that control at the same time.

Jason watched her. Watched her move every time his cock moved deeper inside of her. He kissed her neck and breasts, as he sucked on one nipple. Her hands moved through his hair. He slowed down his thrusting, and she almost rocked her hips against him, demanding him to continue to fuck her they way he was just doing.

Jason sounded out of breath when he talked. 'Turn around for me,' Jason's whispered hoarsely.

She looked at him, for one second unsure.

'Trust me...' he asked her again with his eyes. 'I need you this way...let me show you...'

He helped her turn her body. Charlie felt how her body was turned around in the nook of his arms and chests. He helped her place her as she got on her knees, exactly in the way Jason was telling her with the movements of his fingers and hands. She got placed on the bed before him, his tall body behind her. He moved her so her hands were on the mattress. He was tilting her hips towards him as she felt his hard cock against her ass and between her thigh.

Sweet slow sloppy kisses were placed on her back. Charlie was panting, unsure what would come, burning from what she somehow knew what Jason wanted. She had read about this, but never experienced this before. Jason took himself in his hand as he guided her down over his cock. A deep low grunt escaped from his lips that made her moan. His grunts ached inside her belly and her hungry to come around him. Made her want to feel him inside of her. It made her adjust to the way he was stretching her now from this angle she never experienced before. It made her want Jason to fuck her harder.

He started moving in and out of her, a slow rhythm. Charlie felt awkward and a need for more from him at the same time. Jason looked down, the arch of her back and hips, her hair, her beautiful skin and the fact that he was fucking Charlie, playing with his mind and making him come almost deep inside of her.

'You look beautiful, Charlie...' It were his reassuring words next to her ear that made her relax. And want more. And ask for more with her hips.

'Jason, please...deeper...' Small words, panting in between filled the air, reached him, as he kissed her, as she turned her lips towards him. He was deep inside of her when they kissed. He picked up the speed slowly, grabbing her hips to give himself more leverage.

'Jason...' she whimpered, as he took her in his arms and guided her towards his chest with his arms. One hand placed now over her breasts, the other around her middle as they found a rhythm. Both of their knees planted into the mattress as Jason kept thrusting inside of her.

Unsure at first but then strong fingers moved over to her clit and as he stroked her harder and harder, as Jason found that rhythm that he felt she loved. He needed to fuck her. But more than that, he wanted to make her come. See her come, in his arms, because of his hands and his cock. He needed to hear her come and see her through.

Charlie felt him inside of her and Jason all around her, circling her with his tall body and arms. And then, the spike of clenching muscles in her belly gave her no other option. She let go and came around him. In his arms. His name moaning from her lips, as she felt Jason grunt and his sweat behind her, her back towards his chest.

It was too much for Jason, he rode out her orgasm but then he had to pull out. He pulled her close as she felt him come all over her lower back, soft skin meeting sticky fluid warm liquid.

She let him hold her, as she turned around for a kiss. He guided her into his arms, her head in the nook of his shoulder.

It would be the only time he would fuck her and watch her come before life rushes them on and tear them apart again. It will be first and last time she was with a boy, when there was some innocence left in her and her believes for this world.

Later she would look back. And see him in the light of time. A boy. A boy who would come before men. It was Innocent love, because she had beensure about that. The first brushes of want and lust and starting love on a canvas. Silent almost shy looks that were met with his confident, sweet and sometimes too full of himself smile. That boy, she met that morning near a river.

For now, she soaked up his scent, as she let out a content sigh.

'You okay?' Jason asked.

'I am okay.'

'Good.' He planted a kiss in her hair, stroking her back, her arm, every part of her he could touch. She fought the sheet under them and Jason laughed.

'Let me help,' He smiled at her, pulling the blanket over them and tucking her in, her body against his, under his arm.

As she felt his breathing in her hair, his heart in his chest, his cock against her belly, she kissed his chest. Smiled lazily, feeling tired, sated and relaxed. Butterflies and his strong wide tall body next to her.

'Can I stay?' Jason asked her hoarsely, his wide arms around a girl he could not shake of him, deep inside of him with her blue eyes and brave heart.

She answered him with a kiss before they fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note : Thanks for reading! I loved the scenes we saw in season one between Charlie and Jason and I wanted to write this one shot for them before everything changes between them again. There will be more in this series of one shots, that explores more from Revolution. If you have ideas or scenes you want to see more from in season one,you can always let me know. I will go back to my other stories now. A review or feedback or a is always welcome, I always love hearing from you. Love from Love**


End file.
